Twice
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: Tomoyo couldn't think what should she give to Eriol for his kindness. Sequel of Once. E x T. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any materiil advantage from this. I own nothing.

 **Warning:** OOC. Fluff. Cliche. Ficlet. E x T

 **Note:** Sequel of 'Once'. The timeline is around Sakura Card Arc (two days after Sakura gave her Teddy Bear to Yukito) and English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Twice**

.

.

"Good morning," the dark haired girl greets her friend when she entered the class and sits in her chair. It's just a typical morning like other day. Her friends talk to each other about tv drama or the new shop in their city and others. She just listening to them with smile but actually she didn't pay attention to what they are talking about. The heir of the Daidouji Toys company keeps her smiles on the face as a disguise. Since yesterday, Tomoyo always think about her problem and she couldn't solve it as easily as usual.

"Good morning," said a boy who just came and sit behind her.

Tomoyo turned around and together with her friends replied to his greet in harmony, "Good morning, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Her amethysts locked at the navy blue haired boy while Yamazaki started again with his habit that couldn't stop by Chiharu everytime the new student from England follows his talks. Like always, Li and Sakura would believe everything that they said. She chuckled to see Li and Sakura reactions before looking at the boy again.

.

.

.

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

She owes him for his kindness the other day when she was sick. Fortunately, after she rested on school infirmary, her fever went down and she felt very much better. And now, since last night, she keeps thinking how to repay his kindness? Tomoyo thought about it and realized she didn't know much about her classmate. It's been a while since he transferred to Japan and sits behind her but they never had any important conversation that let her know about him. If it's Sakura, maybe Tomoyo would bake a cake or make a new costume. Or if it's Li, she would do her best to support him to be closer to Sakura so he (maybe) can confess his feelings to her.

But this time it wasn't them.

What about him? What she knows about him?

He is kind and a polite boy. Everyone knew that. Although, sometimes he tell lies with Yamazaki and it shows (maybe) mischievous side of him but that doesn't matter to her. If he gets along with Yamazaki better, is it necessary to ask Chiharu about what should to give for a boy like him? No. Even though they get along, doesn't mean they are the same. Hiiragizawa is different.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Yes. He is different. Since that day, Tomoyo watched him longer. She knew he is very skillful in anything. Not only in academics but also in sports. He is very good in making a cake too. Not to mention, he can play piano very well. One time, as Sakura's request, she sang while Hiiragizawa played the piano. He can do everything wonderfully. Oh, how can she repay him?

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Eh?"

The amethysts blinked to see Sakura place her hands on Tomoyo's shoulder and look worried, "Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ah," she put smiles to reassure her best friend, "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention."

Sakura took her hands away of Tomoyo. They are in Sakura's room after school because she needs to measure Sakura's size for the new costume. After it was done, they eat the cake that was made by Sakura's father before her thinking drawn her from reality.

"Are you really okay, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura still worried. Kero flew to Tomoyo's head and put his hand on her forehead, "Yeah, maybe you still have fever. Sakura said you had that a few days ago."

She smiles, "I'm alright, Kero-chan. Thank you for worrying about me." She shook the sun guardian's hand and look at Sakura. "It's just… there is something bothering me."

"What is it?" Sakura and Kero asked at the same time.

"It's… umm…" On second thought, Sakura is quite close to Hiiragizawa. They called each other on first name basis. Maybe Sakura can give her suggestion on what should she gives to repay his kindness. "I want to give a present for someone, but I couldn't think what I should give to that person." Tomoyo chooses not to tell his name because she remembers Sakura wouldn't know what to give to him when he helped her to fix her teddy bear.

"It's easy, Tomoyo," Kero smile proudly, "Bake a cake! No one would protest if you give them sweets!"

Sakura poked him, "If it's you, maybe."

They laugh together then Sakura face Tomoyo again, asked, "That someone, what kind of person? Is it a he or a she?"

"He is…" Tomoyo closed her eyes, remembering about him, "…talented in many ways. Not once I've seen he is angry. He seems always calm and," she remember their time in infirmary school and couldn't resist the urge to smile warmly, "sincere. He is a very kind person. I want to give something for his kindness."

Sakura noticed there is something new on her best friend face. She looks different. Sakura never saw her expression seem so content unless when Tomoyo received gift from her. Even the Card Mistress could feel the happiness on hers that made her smile too, "Is he the one who you love like you said to me when we bought the teddy bear doll's shop?"

Tomoyo look at her. Tilted her head, "I beg your pardon?"

"You had the same look on your face like when you told me that," her answer made Tomoyo blinked in silent while Sakura continued, "Hmmm…. he seems very mature and can do everything, hm?" The Card Mistress look at Tomoyo in horror, "To-Tomoyo-chan… you didn't mean… he… he… is my father, did you?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo shaking her head, "No, he is the same age with us."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I thought it was my father because it sounds too similar," she just laugh. "I know! Why don't you give him your own teddy bear too?"

"Sakura-chan, it's not what you think—"

"No!" Kero flew between them. "Cake is better to give."

"Teddy bear is better!"

"You can't enjoy teddy bear so, cake is definitely better!"

"It isn't to enjoy the food but the feelings inside, Kero-chan!"

Card Mistress and the sun guardian took their time in quarreling while Tomoyo only watching and sometimes chuckling on them.

.

.

.

On the dinner with her mother, Tomoyo told her about her daily activities after listening to her mother's complain about her busy day. She told her about went to Sakura's house and it reminds her about what Sakura said. Her best friend asked if Hiiragizawa is the one she loves. It really surprised Tomoyo. She never look at him or thinking about him in that way. Until now, she still cherish Sakura dearly although she doesn't know that but Tomoyo never mind it. However, it's true that Hiiragizawa's kindness touched her.

Is it possible that she—

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi taps her daughter's shoulder.

"Ah, yes, mother?"

"What's wrong? Is something the matter? Is it your fever come again? We should go to doctor," The red haired woman stood in panic. Tomoyo grabs her mother's hand, "It's alright, Mother. I'm fine, please don't worry. It's just there is something on my mind."

"Are you sure, Tomoyo?" She asked and Tomoyo answer with nodding before smiles to her. Sonomi sigh in relief. She pats her daughter's head. "Something bothering you? What is it, Dear?"

To be honest, the owner of angelic voice doesn't want her mother to know. But, she doesn't have much choice since her mother worried about her so Tomoyo told her the same description like what she told Sakura this evening to her mother. Sonomi comments in unhappily tone, "It sounds like Kinomoto-sensei."

The amethysts blinked then shook her head before explaining the same thing like she did to Sakura.

"Oh, well. If you say so," Sonomi smiles and caresses Tomoyo's cheek. "It doesn't matter what you give to him, dear, what matters is your feeling inside it."

It surprised Tomoyo that her mother and her best friend mention about her feelings. It's like there is something that other people know but Tomoyo herself still clueless.

.

.

.

With yesterday's conversation in her mind, Tomoyo walking to the music room. The class has finished and Sakura need to stay to do chores with Li. Tomoyo left the duo and searching for the boy who always on her mind for the last few days since she was sick. Near the music room, she can hear the piano was played by someone. It must be him. She got the idea of him in the music room because sometimes he plays the piano there after school to practice. With light steps so the pianist inside didn't hear, Tomoyo reach the door. When she wanted to knock the door, the piano sounds stop followed by a voice, "Please come in, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo opened the door and wondering before said, "Hiiragizawa-kun, how did you know it was me?"

He smiled and look at her walking towards him, "Would you believe if I said I can sense your presence?"

"I believe it must be one of your talent, then," she chuckles when standing beside the piano looking at him. Needles to say that she enjoys his humor like whenever he did with Yamazaki. Or maybe they are close enough so it's become his habit too?

"You think so highly of me, Daidouji-san," he is chuckling too.

"I meant it, Hiiragizawa-kun," said Tomoyo but then Hiiragizawa look up to see her in the eyes. Her heart beat become faster as he offered his hand towards her. "What you want to talk to me isn't that, is it?" His azure eyes looks warmer than before. "Please, sit beside me."

He surprised her twice. Tomoyo almost want to asked how did he knew but then somehow she feels Hiiragizawa would just answer like before. It means he wouldn't let her know so she took his hand and sit beside him. "I know you want to talk to me since you've been watching me these few days." He still smiles at her.

"I'm terribly sorry to make you uncomfortable," Tomoyo frowns with her face full of apologetic looking down to the piano's keys. His azure eyes looks softer and warm towards Tomoyo who missed it when he almost whispering, "In fact, it makes me happy."

What?

Tomoyo look at him, before she could ask, Hiiragizawa did it first, "So, what is it you want to talk?"

"Ah, it's… about my thanks to you because you helped me on the other day when I was sick. I want to give something to you but I couldn't think of anything that would make you happy. So… I want to ask you, is there anything you want that I can give to you? As my gratitude for your kindness." Tomoyo could't delay anymore to show her thanks more than this. She feels on debt so, she tried what her best friend did.

"As long as you are healthy, it's enough for me, Daidouji-san."

She knew he would said that so she add, "It doesn't count, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Hiiragizawa look at her for a few second in silent before asked, "Anything?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Then," he looks down to the her hand in his hand with painful looks on his face, "Can I have your forgiveness?"

The amethyst eyes blinked but didn't say anything so he continued, "I can't say what it is. But, for whatever I will do in the future to you. I never meant any harm but it's something I must do." He looks hurt when face her again, "Will you forgive me?"

It hurts her heart to see him like this. She have no idea what he is talking about so she couldn't imagine to what situation that need her forgiveness. Tomoyo closes her eyes. Asking herself if the boy beside her will ever hurt her in anyway, can she forgive him? It's not easy. She knew it because Hiiragizawa looks so hurts. However, since she experienced his kindness and believe he is truly kind, she put herself together. Tomoyo holds his hands and smile warmly, "I will forgive you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

The boy looks surprised but only a second before holding her hands and smile in relief then kiss her hands softly, "Thank you, Daidouji-san. Thank you."

* * *

 _Please review if you don't mind, thanks for reading!_


End file.
